Tristeza Encerrada
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Ahí estoy llorando como un inútil. No puedo evitarlo. Llevo días encerrado en este cuarto solo, me siento devastado(...)Tan solo hace algunos días me entere de que el bastardo de España me quería cambiar con mi hermano(...)¿Por qué nunca me tratan como el heredero LEGÍTIMO de Roma! ¡Yo lo soy! ¡No mi hermano! ¡Estoy harto de las comparaciones y preferencias!


_**Holaaaaa!**_

_**Aquí sin más traigo otro fic de hetalia! :DDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiramuya-sama! :DDD**_

_**AHORA SI! A LEER! :DDD**_

_**Tristeza encerrada.**_

Ahí estoy llorando como un inútil. No puedo evitarlo. Llevo días encerrado en este cuarto solo, me siento devastado.

Claro que… me había ilusionado como tonto, nunca debí creer que alguien me querría. Toda mi vida fue siempre igual… triste, nunca fui querido, siempre estuve solo. ¡Nunca más volveré a querer a nadie! ¡También jamás confiare en ningún otro imbécil!

Se estarán preguntando ¿Qué me pasa? Pues sencillo. Tan solo hace algunos días me entere de que el bastardo de España me quería cambiar con mi hermano. No debí hacerme ilusiones en que alguien me querría, Fue estúpido de mi parte.

Pero… esque ¡es tan jodidamente frustrante!

¡Todos quieren al BASTARDO de mi hermano menor!

Cada vez que intento hacer algo, por ejemplo cocinar, ¡él lo hace mejor! ¡Todo lo que hago Feliciano lo hace mejor! Pintar, bailar. ¡Todo! ¡Nunca fui lo suficiente bueno para nadie! ¡Todos me odian!

¡Maldito Feliciano!

¡Juro que algún día lo matare! Bueno… no sé exactamente si cometeré "Fratricida" pero le hare su vida miserable. Sera un canje. El me la hace a mí, yo se la hare a él. Es justo ¿no?

Pero… ¡Kuso! ¡No puedo dejar de llorar!

¡Esto me dejo muy dolido! Yo que pensaba que… para alguien seria especial. Pero no jamás, nadie quiere a Romano.

¡El abuelo Roma también me cambio por mi hermano! ¡Se suponía que a mí me debería de haber llevado a recorrer el mundo o de vacaciones con el! ¡Yo soy su Legítimo Heredero! ¡Yo Soy el mayor! ¡Yo debí de haber aprendido a pintar! ¡Yo debería ser el que pase a mi hermano en la cocina! ¡Yo debería ser también el que pase a Feliciano en baile!

Yo… Debería ser el más notado.

¡Maldición! ¡Esto me hace sentir peor!

Pero… ¿Por qué yo no fui llevado con ellos? ¿Que acaso yo era un estorbo? ¿Por eso el Abuelo no me llevo con él y Feliciano? ¿Por ser un obstáculo?

¿Es por mi lenguaje que nadie me quiere? ¿Por lo torpe que soy? Pues si es así ¡no es mi culpa! ¡Yo no pedí ser así! Pero claaaro, como Veneciano es mejor que yo todos lo prefieren. ¡Todos son un asco! ¡Son todos unos BASTARDOS!

Además, no solo lo prefieren a él; sino que también me comparan con el muy bastardo. ¡Esto me enferma y cansa al mismo tiempo! ¿Qué no entienden que no soy igual que él? Imagínense, que todo el miserable día te digan:

— _¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermano, bueno en la limpieza?_

— _¿Por qué no cocinas tan bien como Feliciano?_

— _¿no puedes ser más ordenado como Veneciano?_

— _¡Deberías ser más awesome! ¡Como Ita-chan! _—supongo que ya saben quién me dijo eso.

No saben lo feo que es que te jodan todo el p**o día así. Todos… Austria, Hungría, Prusia, etc. Ellos se pueden ir hacia la… casa de su madre (por no decir otra cosa) y no volver ¡JAMÁS! ¡Son unos malditos! ¡Nunca fueron capaces de decir algo bueno que se refiera a mí! ¡Por eso soy así de amargado, poco cariñoso y vivo enojado con todos! ¡Por ellos! ¡Por el cariño que le tienen a ese bueno para nada con vestido!

¡¿Por qué nunca me tratan como el heredero LEGÍTIMO de Roma?! ¡Yo lo soy! ¡No mi hermano! ¡Él es menor que yo! ¡Yo soy el mayor! ¡¿Qué no les entra en su cabeza hueca?!

Me fui del tema… ¡Rayos!

España es un gran bastardo. Se puede ir con sus amigos o compañeros también a la casa de su madre y no volver. ¡Los odio a todos! ¡¿Tengo sentimientos lo sabían?! ¡Aunque no parezca los tengo! ¡Cuando me haga increíblemente poderoso como mi abuelo los encerrare a todos en una asquerosa mazmorra y los torturare! ¡Tendrán que rogar clemencia! ¡Malditos! ¡Poco me importa que algunos hayan sido grandes conquistadores! ¡Que tengan familia y amigos! ¡Todos se arrepentirán de lo que están haciendo hoy en día!

Mejor me calmo…El rencor no es bueno y la venganza tampoco.

Pero… ¡esque es tan frustrante! ¡Ya tengo ojeras de tanto llorar! Me duele el cuerpo, tengo ganas de irme con el abuelo… para pasar tiempo con el… aunque no me quiera, lo extraño mucho…se fue sin despedirse… de mí, es bastardo con capa. Quisiera que me dé un abrazo como antes, que me enseñe lo que le metió en la cabeza a Feliciano, que me cante lindas canciones, que se ponga cariñoso conmigo… Mierda, solo pensar más en eso me hace llorar de nuevo.

También… hubiera querido ser mejor que el… y que el bastardo de mi hermano, para que me dejen de comparar. Quisiera ser el orgullo de los Vargas… pero eso solo es un sueño lejano, ya que para eso tendría que ser poderoso y rico. Cosa que no soy. Mi hermano tiene las riquezas, Roma se llevó el poder consigo y yo… no tengo nada… absolutamente nada.

Yo de los dos… soy el segundo mejor, Feliciano es el primero… por eso todos lo quieren… por ser el mejor de nosotros.

Pero a mí ya no me importa… para nada. Porque después de todo… ¿Para qué quisieras un bueno para nada como yo, si puedes tener a un lindo, cariñoso y despreocupado Feliciano?... Nadie quiere al segundo mejor de todos modos.

Solo este cuarto, será capaz de ver y encerrar toda mi tristeza… para siempre y así solo lograre seguir adelante, luego de sacarme esta tristeza que llevo dentro mío desde hace mucho tiempo.

_**Fin!**_

_**Este fic está basado en el Head Cannon de Lovino! Cuando lo leí casi me largo a llorar! T-T**_

_**Espero sus comentarios! :DDDD**_

_**Bueno nos leemos! Besos ¡! Sayonara! :DDDD**_


End file.
